Mixing brews
by Discorded-doctor
Summary: A person who is named after an element is placed dead center of a foreign city. Monsters chase him, random abysses open up, explosions around him, and fire sprouting from his fingers. a chemist searches relentlessly for his long lost brother.


Oh, how crappy his day had been. It started off with a pain filled run through old Rome as monsters chased after him. There were a surprising amount of monsters, even for a Demi god. In the middle of the day, once he got away from the monsters (barley) he made his second mistake. Assuming that the monsters had given up on the chase and were too tired to continue. And that's were we find our protagonist today.

sitting down and leaning up against a wall, Radon took a small cube out of his pocket. To passing by standards, it looked like he had just taken out one of those warheads squares you can get at a gas station or walmart. He popped the little piece into his mouth and stood, his legs still sore. He had to make it to some forest, or hotel building. Starting down the street passing cafés and a lot of small markets and flee shops. As he assumed, no one saw him. Not to say that they didn't try, they were forced to not look.' Oh, the glory of chemistry' Radon thought. Walking through one of the parks, not really knowing were he was, he started to walk to what looked like a large amphitheater. Looking at the ground, he noticed that rocks were lightly bumping up and down against the ground, as if something was coming to where he was standing.

quickly, he whirled around and saw something that would put any demigod into either hysteric laughter, or a comma. At the end of the street, looking around for something, were the monsters that were chasing him. A cyclops and two minotaurs were searching the street frantically. Radon knew they were searching for him, though they wouldn't be successful. Well, not if they were tired or didn't care. The chemical compound he ate kept them from noticing him. But even then there was flaws with it. If you were specifically looking for whoever ate the square, you couldn't see them. That was the only flaw. Radon did the only sensible thing. He turned and ran. Another flaw was that if you were running, you flickered in and out of view.

"there he is! No, wait, there!" The cyclops shouted. And with that, he was being chased down the streets he had a week to learn. He was screwed. Sprinting towards the amphitheater, it slowly came into view. It was another regular boxed building with aluminum plating in a box form. He looked above the amphitheater and almost stopped running. Almost. He paused, and kept sprinting. A large flying ship made of... Radon couldn't tell, was flying over the amphitheater. Just as he was about to reach the parking lot, the ship opened fire right in front of him. Unfortunately, he was too close to one of the blast and fell into the cavern that opened up beneath the fire of the massive ship. Also unfortunate, the cave had a pit right in front of where he landed. Hitting the ground and scraping his knee against the edge of the abyss and managed to grab a hold of the edge with his right hand. Cursing, until he saw the monsters that were chasing him fall into the abyss, he realized he had nothing to curse about. Reaching into his pocket and pulling out another square piece colored brown, and popped it into his mouth.

almost instantly the weight he felt lightened up and he was able to get his left hand to grip the edge and haul himself back up. Standing, he looked left to see the large ship with a statue being tied to it with about seven people and a satire working frantically. Radon noticed it first, however. A wight line sticking into the abyss. His instincts kicked in and he sprinted over to the girl. Yet, before he got there, the girl squealed as she was pulled back. "Annabeth!" He heard the boy that was next to her shout as he sprinted and grabbed her hand, only managing to be knocked down and dragged along. Over the edge they went, but with one hand still gripping the edge. Radon was about ten steps away from them as he ran. No one saw him as he grabbed the boys wrist, causing him to yelp. With the remaining strength he still had from the cube, he started hauling them both up by one hand. Once she got close enough, he grabbed the girls wrist and hauled her up next. The boy grabbed her hand and helped him try and pull the girl up. Once she was halfway up, the boy uncapped the pen he had in his pocket. At first, Radon was like, seriously dude? A pen? Now is not the time for doodles. Yet to his surprise, the pen extended into a sword and he severed the girls bonds to hell. Once she was free, Radon nearly flung her over his shoulder. Once she was gently set back on her feet, Percy turned to him. 'Huh. Nearly two minutes. I'm getting worse...' He thought.

The potion he had conjured up was now loosing its effect. That part was obvious as the boy had the pen/sword to his throat. "Who are you?!" He demanded Radon only grinned as the eight stared at him. "I am Radon." He said, taking an exaggerated bow. "Raiden? I don't even like mortal combat!" The Latino boy said. "No no no. Not mortal combat. The radio active atom." Radon corrected. " doesn't matter. How were you able to haul us both back up? Why did you help us back up?" The dude asked. "Look man, I'm a chemist and a Demigod. That should answer both of your questions." He replied. " who are you the son of?" The girl asked, as if he didn't make sense. He mentally groaned. He had enough of people giving him those looks. "I don't know." Radon said solemnly. "Greek or roman?" " I don't know." They all paused until they heard the satire yell, " kill it with fire!" "No!" Six out of the seven shouted back. The Latino boy was too buys building a regulator for what looked like he was preparing for something radioactive. " don't worry about it. Even if tried, you still couldn't kill me. I don't burn." Oh yeah. That got the Latino boy's attention.


End file.
